


only rain

by fyrefist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, F/F, runaway inventor girlfriends, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrefist/pseuds/fyrefist
Summary: sometimes it's tiring being the government's enemy.





	only rain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: arguing

 

 “Listen-”

Yoobin braces herself with a sigh and looks out their window. The glass is triple-layered, a plate of tinted on the outermost part upon Yoohyeon’s request to upgrade their privacy. Yoobin can make out the drizzle of rain over the solemn plains surrounding their home.

Headquarters. Office. Hideout, now, with their current circumstances.

Yoohyeon’s voice drones on and Yoobin _is_ listening because it’s Yoohyeon and she’s always listening to Yoohyeon, which she has pegged as a sad weakness. No matter the fact that Yoohyeon has launched herself, face wild and arms waving about, on a new project to assuage her growing paranoia.

Not that she’s the only one who’s scared, but Yoobin’s trying to keep it together.

“-we could build a tracker so we can map them out way before anyone gets to the gates like we did for your bears, then we can link it to the blast alarm _and_ the security alarm,” Yoohyeon marches over to the long table and doodles her plan on a scrap plastic with a worn marker. “When the acid rain ends we can get to actually setting up traps out a mile as part of the system but, oh! We’ll need more fibre cores...Siyeon’s not on the planet right now…”

Yoobin sits next to her and folds her arms on the long table, eyes on Yoohyeon’s hand. The burn mark is lighter now, uncovering a paler, pinkish layer of skin around her knuckles. Yoobin swallows back another sigh and something else. Wills herself to speak.

“Maybe we shouldn’t?” Yoobin’s voice is just above a breath. Yoohyeon’s hand keeps drawing circles with the marker that’s now run out of ink. “Maybe lay low. Don’t provoke them.”

Yoohyeon fumbles around for another marker and finds an actual piece of paper underneath her graph board. Her hands shake a little as she tries to smooth out the paper. “I’m not trying to _provoke_ them - I’m trying to keep us safe and ready for when they try to ambush the Treehouse.”

“Setting up a bio-scanner? _Traps_? You think that’s not going to push their buttons and really make them come for us?” Words pour out and though her voice remains steady, Yoobin feels her cool slip a little. Her voice roughens at the end of her prodding and she looks down in shame. Shame, because her intention isn’t to make Yoohyeon feel bad. Not at all.

That proves difficult when she feels just as paranoid as Yoohyeon.

Her partner straightens from her slump on the desk, shifting to face Yoobin. Yoobin keeps her gaze pinned on Yoohyeon’s hand.

“They’re going to come for us anyway,” her voice is small but stubborn. “We have to be prepared.”

“Yoohyeon,” Yoobin starts, as if all her cool has run out, melted to the pit of her stomach where hysteria and anger bubble, a searing heat climbing up to her throat. She finds herself standing up, shaky. “We’re running out of resources. People can’t keep risking themselves to send us parts or give food our way.” She feels the same heat underneath the pads of her fingers. “We should just try and stay alive. We don’t have time for little projects.”

Yoobin should have bit her tongue then but she couldn’t. She should have stopped talking and breathing and evaporated like the acid rain.

She looks up at Yoohyeon and while Yoobin knows it hurts to see, Yoohyeon’s eyes are red-rimmed already, wide and furious. She barks out a breathless laugh and that carves out something so deep in Yoobin that she feels a little hollow.

“I’m doing this for us, Yoobin. This isn’t just a fun little project for-” Yoohyeon’s voice starts breaking a little and her eyes shimmer. Yoobin knows Yoohyeon upsets easy, and cries easy, and that even though tears fall Yoohyeon would want Yoobin to take her seriously. Yoobin has to keep her hand from holding hers. “Is that what you think of this? Me? This isn’t fun! What makes you think it’s fun having to come up with every single defense system in the world because I’m scared of a sick old man sending someone to _kill_ us?!”

“And who’s fault is that?”

A sharp gasp. Yoobin breathes in deep. Her words echo in their laboratory. The rain is heavy enough to be heard through their thick walls, closing in on them.

Before Yoobin can breathe another time, Yoohyeon spins on her heel and sprints out the room with a slam of the door. Yoobin’s legs give in and she falls back to her seat.

The rain is roaring with the wind now.

//

Yoobin loves Yooyheon. A lot.

There is no one else on the planet she would commit to spending every waking day with - brave statement since Yoobin’s been everywhere on and off the planet in her twenty-one and a half years of life. She won’t confess this out loud, both because it’s embarrassing and because there doesn’t need to be any confessing. Yoohyeon knows well how much Yoobin is willing to do for her, and Yoobin knows this fact delights and scares Yoohyeon a little.

When they met a long six years ago, Yoobin was on her way to becoming a cadet, set to work and travel between planets as a biomechanical engineer. She trained with Yoohyeon - scientist, polyglot, aerospace genius, eventual love of her life - and would go on to the final exam with her.

Yoobin would face the choice between staying with Yoohyeon, who failed the exam after a panic attack and going on to live a respectable life with the cadets bringing glory to humankind.

There wasn’t much of a choice.

(Yoobin held her that day. She kissed her hair and held her for hours. There was never a choice in the beginning.)

Their superiors offered them both medic roles out of generosity as well as pity. Who would want to send two orphaned teenagers away to no home because one failed a cadet test?

Somehow in the day to day of surviving on rations and cleaning robots, they started inventing weapon accessories with scrap android metal for fun. An L&D officer recommended they serve the government in exchange for all the materials and research funding in the world and Yoobin’s request for a secure, clean home in a spacious and secluded area. The government found their talent worthy.

Yoobin supposed their assets marked them as potential threats.

Some half a decade later they’re in hiding, running low on food let alone research materials, and their home has morphed into a nest of coils and cogs and rusted metal.

Yoobin recalls it rarely, what made them run away. The memory stirs up ugly things in her she doesn’t want to hear.

//

Thunder comes in the evening. The rain has been light the past few days, pitter-pattering on the rich soil where each droplet hisses into steam.

The grumbling started from a distance, a faint deep hum from the skies, but it drew close immediately. Now even Yoobin flinches. Light flashes and in half a heartbeat comes a loud crash of thunder.

She slams her cup of warm honeyed water on the counter in surprise and spills some on her hand. She wipes the hot sting on her pants and picks the cup up again. She marches through their dark, crowded corridor and stops in front of a bolted door with vines twisting like hands on the knob.

Yoobin palms the bio-scanner and the bolt snaps up with a stiff clang. Yoobin turns the knob and steps in.

Yoohyeon is weird. A lot of her is. It’s bothered Yoobin very little since they met until now. Her room is a hazardous representation of the love of Yoohyeon’s life: invention and plants. More vines hang from the ceiling and wrap around a lamp; flower petals sit on a stack of fibre cores that glow faintly; grass covers the steel floor.

Yoohyeon is a lump on the bed, feet tucked under her sheets. On her lap sits an ancient Gameboy that she frantically drops on her lap to cover her ears after a sharp flash of light.

Yoobin lets the door close and walks over to Yoohyeon, setting her drink on the side table and herself at the foot of Yoohyeon’s bed.

“No earmuffs?” Yoobin searches through Yoohyeon’s mess of a desk and finds it, an old model of headphones from four decades ago. The material is black plastic with sleek metal bits, bulky in form, but softened by a layer of faux fur sewed onto the padding. Bright cartoon stickers litter the length of the headband.

Yoohyeon picks her Gameboy up and slides the power off. “No battery.”

Light filters through from the lone window in the center of the room. The triple-layers let the light decay significantly so the room remains dim.

Makes it easier to talk, but scarier.

Yoohyeon says nothing, but she scoots closer to the wall and folds her legs under the blanket. A wordless invitation to her space.

A _come here, I want us to be okay, too._

Yoobin glances up at Yoohyeon’s face. The light is a dim, soft blue around her, and she’s curled in so much she looks small. Her eyes wander about and she’s looking at everywhere except at Yoobin.

There’s a beat of silence. Then another, a couple more, until the air is a little thick and the bed cold though they are only inches apart. Yoobin opens her mouth to speak.

“I know I ruined everything,” Yoohyeon’s voice is small. “I screwed everything up for us because I’m selfish and have no self-control. I ruined your life.”

Yoobin’s body is stiff and heavy, her chest feels tight, but she wants to do everything and anything to get Yoohyeon to stop talking because it _hurts_. She wants her to look at her, into her eyes, to listen to her when Yoobin says - like she always does - that things will be okay because they’re together and Yoobin can solve everything. She wants to kiss her hair and hold her like she did years ago when Yoohyeon was so far removed from a good place and Yoobin promised to destroy and fix everything all at once.

“I screwed everything up for you the moment we met, when you chose me, and when we worked for them,” Yoohyeon sniffles and Yoobin feels a sting in her chest. “Yet you stayed with me. Through everything, even when I got us hunted down. I’m getting us hunted down. I’m screwing you up.”

Yoobin wants to destroy and fix everything all at once.

“It’s worse because I never thought you blamed me. You never said anything.” Yoohyeon covers her face and her voice is muffled when she speaks. “But you’re absolutely right to-”

“Fuck,” Yoobin’s voice cracks and her throat is all coiled up, but she still can’t move. Can’t think. “Never fucking say that again, Yoo-”

“It’s true, Binnie,” Yoohyeon wipes her face. Her eyes and cheeks are red and puffy and her fringe is stuck to her temples and Yoobin’s heart _hurts_. “If you left me to go with the cadets your life wouldn’t be like-”

Yoobin grabs a hold of Yoohyeon’s wrists, hands curling tight. “Don’t,” Yoobin pleads. She climbs fully on the bed and steps closer. She holds Yoohyeon’s wrists together on her knee. Rests her forehead there. “Please don’t.”

Lets the tears fall on Yoohyeon’s hands and tries to speak.

“You...were the only one,” She lets her thumbs caress the inside of Yoohyeon’s wrists. “You were the only thing that ever meant anything to me.” She holds her hands fully, fingers curling around Yoohyeon’s. “You let me do something else instead of just existing.”

When Yoobin lifts her head she looks straight into Yoohyeon’s eyes. They’re glassy from the tears but they’re open and warm like Yoobin has never done anything wrong in her life because Yoohyeon looks at her so, with open and kind eyes. The most welcoming shade of black Yoobin’s ever seen.

“I chose you and I will always choose you.” Yoobin’s voice is shaking but the tears have stopped. The thunder has left them alone - there is only rain. “And I...I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Yoohyeon perks up at the apology, about to tell her _it’s okay_ , but Yoobin cuts her off. “I really am. Don’t say it’s not my fault. I hurt you, and I feel sorry, and I don’t want to ever put either of us through that again.” Yoobin brings Yoohyeon’s hands and brushes her lips against her knuckles. “I was there with you, like I always am. It’s my fault too. We’re here now.”

Yoohyeon presses her lips together and her face sours, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Yoobin sits up, leans in, and kisses her fully. She tastes the salt in their tears and wants Yoohyeon to taste home on her lips.

When they part, Yoobin leans back and her heart leaps - Yoohyeon gives her a tiny smile. Yoobin looks down at their hands, fingers tangled together and warm on Yoohyeon’s knee.

“You know, when you got burned,” Yoobin holds Yoohyeon’s hand tightly, thumb gliding lightly over the mark. “I remember I blamed you a lot. And you didn’t talk back at me once.”

She rubs gently on the skin peeling into dry white flakes on her lap. “You let me call you an idiot, you let me be angry that you got burned and we got ambushed when we both know it was my fault.”

When Yoobin looks up, Yoohyeon’s eyes are bright, like looking past the shower of acid rain and the fog to the faint warmth of the sun farther away. Bright, even behind clouds. It’s a promise of happiness that Yoohyeon doesn’t know she’s making. The same promise from years ago.

“I was there with you,” Yoohyeon says, voice airy and with a giggle. Yoobin wants to keep crying, wants her eyes to well up but all her emotion has coiled into a ball in her throat again. “It was my fault too.”

_We’re here now, always._

//

The rain doesn’t let up, the spies won’t stop hunting them down, but this moment is still enough.

Yoobin will make it enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best not to make it Dramatic but like... im me lol im sorry  
> thank u for reading <3 happy 2yooficfest!


End file.
